


Guessing Game

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-16
Updated: 2002-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is accosted by an intruder in his own home, an intruder who turns out to have the answers to all of Lex's questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guessing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!! _rubs hands together with glee!_ I got Rogue to write a short PWP with me! I'm also trying to pass on my case of _Rosenbaum_ to her too. Blame the MSN Messenger service for having a handcuffs icon that I just had to play with. The visualization of Lex in cuffs was just too tasty to pass up. 

## Guessing Game

by Kel and Rogue

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Kel's 

* * *

Feedback to rogue10@hotmail.com 

Rogue's 

* * *

Guessing Game  
By Kel and Rogue 

Lex was sitting in the middle of his bed, his arms bound behind his back, his delicate wrists circled with handcuffs. Another pair of handcuffs fit tightly around his ankles; they had hurt going on, but now he was almost accustomed to the pain. His torso was bare, as the intruder had caught him unawares during the night, and the only thing that covered him from the waist down was a thin pair of red Italian silk boxers. He shifted, and the silk undergarments slid not only across his skin but across the sheets as well, making it hard for him to maintain his position with no traction on his ass. "You can have whatever you want," Lex called out confidently to the intruder. 

"Yes... I know I can." 

Lex shivered at the promise inherent in the husky voice. "If you let me go." 

"Why... would I do that?" A hand encased in black leather cupped Lex's face gently, ran a gloved thumb over his lips. "You're much more desirable like this." 

The intruder straightened up and Lex cut off the sigh that escaped his lips at the loss of contact. "What do you want?" he asked, voice slightly breathless. 

"Just you," the tall man replied, and turned to face the bound man on the bed. 

"And you think you're good enough to take me?" Lex challenged the masked man. 

"You know I am," the intruder replied, pulling off his black turtleneck. 

"No, I don't," Lex answered defiantly, trying not to lick his lips at the expanses of skin being revealed to him. The dangerous situation was pumping adrenaline through his system and his cock was already hard. 

"Oh, yes, you do," the intruder purred, rubbing his naked torso along Lex's immobile arms. "You know just how good I am." His eyes dropped to Lex's crotch, where his cock was obviously tenting the red silk. 

Lex cursed silently, trying to regroup his defenses. "You're not that good; don't flatter yourself. It's not the man, it's the situation." He knew he'd scored when the dark man shoved off the bed and started to methodically strip the rest of his clothing off. 

Naked save for the mask that hid his identity, the intruder roughly pushed Lex down on the bed. "I _am_ the situation, Lex!" he growled, his hands roughly jerking the bald man into position under him. 

Lex whimpered as he was hauled and maneuvered into position, feeling the masked man's weight settling onto his thighs. "You won't get away with this." 

The gloves had been discarded with the rest of his clothing and a bare hand caressed Lex's naked scalp. "Yes I will," the masked man breathed, bending his body so that his words glided sensually over Lex's lips. 

Lex licked his lips as the intruder whispered over them, and that only drew his attention to them. Moving swiftly, the dark man pressed his lips savagely to Lex's, sucking his tongue before it had a chance to retreat. "Lex," he breathed softly into the kiss. His hands moved over the bound man's body, caressing the bonds holding him, rattling the chains of his cuffs. 

Lex arched up into the kiss, trying to rub his body against the other man's. He was hot and hard, his arms ached from the restraints, and his head buzzed from the excitement. "Fuck... you," he whispered against his captor's lush lips. 

"Just give me time," the masked man replied, and finished that with a sharp bite to the side of Lex's throat. "I'll be fucking you and you'll be begging for it." 

Lex moaned softly at the promise from the faceless man. "I don't beg." His arms struggled against the cuffs and nylon rope. 

"You'll beg me," the intruder predicted. "You'll beg me to fuck you, you'll beg me to make you come, and you'll beg me to do it all over again before I'm through with you." The masked man interspersed his dialogue with sharp bites that followed down Lex's throat and towards his nipples. "And I'm going to love hearing you beg." 

Oh, God. The husky voice, growling out the seductive threats against his flesh was turning Lex on in ways that he had almost forgotten about. He wanted to snark back to the masked man, but his head arched back, offering more of his throat to his captor's hungry nibbles. He gasped and whimpered as hot breath and wet lips grew closer and closer to his nipple. 

The masked man grinned maliciously as Lex's needy cries reached his ear. "Ooh, sweet little bitch, aren't you, Lex?" he whispered, his breath skating over Lex's skin. "Just been kissed and already you want my touch. So much for not begging, Lex... look at the way you're lifting your chest up trying to touch me. After all," the voice added smugly, "I never restricted the begging to verbal expressions only." 

At the pointed barb, Lex settled a bit. Fighting wouldn't get him out of this with his skin intact. "Then fuck me and get it over with," he demanded. "No more foreplay." 

"Uh-uh. I refuse to rush this. Or hurt you." 

Lex paused for just a moment. Then ... "Clark?" 

A quiet, pregnant hush. Finally, the younger man murmured, "What gave it away?" 

Lex gave a sharp bark of laughter and shrugged. "You're the only one I know who doesn't want to hurt me." 

Clark reached back and before he thought, snapped the ropes and the handcuffs that bound Lex's hands behind his back, and then reached down to free his feet. Once that was done, Lex reached up and removed the mask from Clark's face, and drank in the familiar features. "You almost had me going, Clark." He touched the young man's face. "If you just hadn't... but you couldn't, could you?" 

Clark shook his head as Lex's fingertips explored his face. "Never, Lex. I couldn't ever hurt you." As Lex's fingers wandered over his lips, he kissed them softly. "Do you want me to stop?" 

Lex reached up and drew Clark down against him again, aligning their bodies. "No," Lex whispered in his ear. "I don't ever want you to stop loving me." 

Clark kissed Lex hungrily, softly devouring his lips. "I never will," Clark promised. "I'll always love you." Vows whispered into Lex's mouth, swallowed into his body to keep there forever. "I want you, Lex... will you let me make love to you?" 

Lex nodded as Clark buried his face in Lex's shoulder. "All you had to do was ask, Clark. You didn't have to stage this." He felt the heat of Clark's blush warm his skin. "Yes," he continued. "I want you to." 

Clark pulled back to let Lex see his soft smile. "Thank you," he whispered softly. His mouth was tender on Lex's skin as it slid down to lick lightly over each nipple. 

Lex threaded his fingers through Clark's dark locks, cradling his lover's head with great care as Clark ministered to him. "You won't break me, Clark," Lex reminded him, and arched as the cat-like licks turned into harder nips and sucks. "Yessss!" 

Clark attacked his lover's left nipple the same way, teeth worrying the hard nub of skin as he sucked it into his mouth, tongue twisting around it. Hearing the needy whimpers coming from Lex's throat again made Clark sigh happily. 

Lex sighed too, almost a rumbling purr as Clark licked lower down his chest, trailing bites towards the waistband of his silk boxers. "These are in the way," Clark teased. "They're going to have to come off." 

"By all means," Lex purred, shifting his hips restlessly. "Take them off, Clark." 

Clark slipped his hands into the waistband and eased them over the hard column of Lex's cock, dropping a kiss on the head as he slid them over Lex's legs, and then threw them onto the floor. "Much better," he said, settling in and running his tongue around the head of Lex's cock. "Nothing in the way of this," he said, and then sucked Lex's cock to the root in a practiced motion. 

Lex let out a startled cry that transmuted to a growling groan of pleasure a heartbeat later. Gasping, he reached down and drove his hands into Clark's hair. "Clark! How ... where ... when did you learn to do this? Who did you learn it with? Where can I find them so I can warn them to keep their hands off you from now on?" 

Clark felt the hard tug of Lex's fingers in his hair and raised his head. "I learned from the best," he said, licking his lips and catching the slight bead of precome that tried to escape his mouth. "You do it... I can too." He swallowed Lex's cock again, his lover's jealousy fueling the fire in his belly as he sucked harder and faster on Lex's cock. 

Lex wanted to buck Clark off, demand the answer to his question of previous lovers -- hell, an answer to how he snapped the ropes and chains! -- but he couldn't. Couldn't do anything except let Clark continue to suck his brains out through his dick in the wildest, sweetest, hottest ride of his life. He had a feeling it was only going to get better. 

Clark's mouth was full of hard cock, his saliva slicking the thick shaft as his mouth slid up and down, sliding faster and faster with each stroke. He wasn't sure if he was going too fast, he just knew that the faster he went, the needier Lex sounded, and he needed those noises. His hands pressed down on both of Lex's hips, continually deepthroating his cock and sucking as rapidly as he could. 

Lex continued to hold Clark's head in his hands and he held his own head up so he could watch Clark go down on him, not wanting to miss a moment of this intense sensation. He panted roughly, struggling to keep air in his lungs, to stay still and let Clark blow him, to stay sane. It ended a moment later, his hold on his control, when Clark again deepthroated him and abruptly swallowed hard several times. With a tortured groan, Lex dropped his head back, his hands tightened in Clark's hair, and he came hard. 

Clark greedily drank down every drop of essence that Lex pumped into his mouth. His hands gripped Lex's hips tightly, almost bruising the milky skin as he swallowed, and then slowly he pulled back, grinning at Lex. "You taste good," he said quietly, and then got off the bed. He sped to where he'd dropped the black pants from earlier, and retrieved a tube from the pocket, and settled back between Lex's legs as he opened the tube and slicked his fingers. One hand moved to rest on Lex's stomach as the other reached slowly between his cheeks, and aimed for his opening. Clark's eyes never left Lex's. There was a silent question in the green hazel depths. _May I? Do you want this?_

Lex answered just as silently by willingly -- eagerly -- spreading his legs and laying back passively, though with a hint of a smirk on his lips. 

Clark smiled back, the smile that never failed to make Lex feel things he thought he shouldn't -- couldn't -- feel. Then he continued his preparations to fuck Lex the way he'd always wanted to. The way Lex, apparently, had always wanted him to. 

"I love you," Clark whispered softly, his fingers thrusting in and out of Lex's body. Two fingers moved easily, and he added a third, watching for a wince from his lover. It didn't come, and Clark slid three fingers in and out of his lover. "I can't wait to be inside you." He moved his fingers and slicked his cock, pulling Lex towards him gently while adjusting himself and pressing the slick head against his stretched hole. "I love you," he repeated in a throaty whisper, and pushed in. 

Lex relaxed enough of his control to let out a low whimper. Not quite comfortable enough to say he loved Clark, too, it would have to suffice as a vulnerable admission. For now. 

Lex breathed slowly, deeply, and shuddered slightly with the delicious sensation of Clark's hardness pushing into him steadily. Soon, the younger man was pressed against him, balls deep inside him, cockhead nudging his prostate, and Lex shuddered again, moaning, and lifted his arms, his legs, wrapping them around his lover. " _Fuck_ me," he growled, low in his throat. "Fuck me _hard_ , Clark. Do it now, _right_ now. I want you to fuck me so hard that whenever I sit down tomorrow, I'll be reminded of you." 

Clark whimpered in his throat as Lex growled his commands, and he shivered. His hand moved to push Lex's legs from his waist to his shoulders, leaning over his lover and starting to pound fiercely into Lex, edging back the tight rein he held on his strength and his control until he was teetering on the edge. His nose was filled with Lex's scent, his hands touched nothing but Lex's skin. His eyes met Lex's and he watched the flaring in the gray depths as his powerful strokes rocked the entire bed, pressing Lex down into the mattress with each one before letting him up again. His lower lip was caught between his teeth, holding in the flood of words that threatened to spill from his throat as his hands gripped Lex's thighs tightly. "Jesus, Lex," were the only words that slipped out as he rocked into his lover. 

Lex let out a low, breathy laugh. "Nope. Wrong guy. Just me," he grated out, then shivered hard. "Yeah, Clark, _yeah_ , like that, harder, _harder_ \--" 

"Don't ... don't wanna ... hurt you," Clark gasped as he continued to thrust, then leaned down and gently, firmly bit the curve of Lex's throat. 

Lex cried out and bucked up, clenching around Clark for a brief moment, causing Clark to shudder in turn and thrust in with a grinding motion that did wonderful things to Lex's prostate. 

"Won't hurt me," Lex panted. 

"Might," grunted Clark. 

"No--" 

"Lex, _please_ , drop it. Forget ... forget about it ... think of _this_ , how good it feels ... it does feel good, doesn't it?" 

Lex almost laughed hysterically. How could this wild, wonderful fucking _not_ feel good? Was Clark -- who had seemed so confident, so dominant only moments before -- really _that_ insecure that he couldn't tell Lex was on the receiving end of the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt in his life? "Yes," he rumbled, grinning. "It feels good, Clark. Better than good. So good that I'll find a way to hurt you badly if you even think about stopping." 

Clark laughed breathlessly and shifted to reach between their bodies, one hand curling around Lex's leaking erection. "Not planning on it. Not with you like this. Wanting me." 

"Always. Always want this, want you, want more, _more_ , now, please, Clark--" 

Leaning down, Clark kissed Lex hungrily as he began jacking the straining column in his hand, squeezing and stroking with just the right amount of pressure. Even as he did this, he maintained a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of his lover's ass, his hips rolling smoothly with just enough twist to nudge Lex's prostate every few strokes. 

Lex was torn between twisting to meet Clark's hand on his cock, or rocking back to meet the thrusts of Clark's cock in his ass. "I want... _more_. Clark... you won't..." 

Clark closed his eyes for the moment as Lex grunted into his mouth. Lex was hot and tight around him, and it was already too hard to control himself. Lex's tongue slipping over his as he pled for more tipped him over the edge, and Clark's true strength started to show as his strokes came faster, harder, pushing deep and hammering Lex's prostate with each thrust. His hand tightened around Lex's slick cock, jacking furiously and occasionally twisting his hand around the hard shaft of flesh as his kiss deepened, savaging Lex's mouth with his own. 

Clark could tell that it wouldn't be long. The pleasure was too high for both of them, the need too great. When Lex grunted quietly, a tiny involuntary sound of pain that a human wouldn't have heard, he gentled his rhythm and kisses. 

It wasn't much longer before he felt Lex stiffening beneath him, adjusted to the suddenly desperate, frantic kisses from the other man. He kept moving, working his hips smoothly to plunge in and out steadily, and added a tighter squeeze to the jacking motion of Lex's dick. 

Lex stiffened even more and Clark felt his lover's cock swell in his grip. Then Lex tore his mouth away from Clark's, tipped his head back, and howled at the ceiling as his orgasm crashed over him. 

Clark locked his jaw down, fighting his own urge to maul the delicate skin of his lover's throat, to consume into himself the primal cry that his lover gave out. The convulsions of Lex's sheath around his cock was almost too much, throbbing so tight that he nearly saw stars. Pleasure that rode the razor edge of pain before Lex's entire body relaxed quietly, softening so that Clark could mold it to his own. Two, three, and finally a fourth trembling stroke with Lex's body pressed completely against his flesh caused him to come, his forehead resting against Lex's collarbone, his own cries and shouts vibrating into his lover's skin. 

Lex grinned helplessly at the ceiling, battled back the urge to laugh with unbridled passion and joy as he held his shuddering lover close as Clark came inside him. As the teenager finished his orgasm with a few last lazy thrusts, he gently petted the damp black hair that pressed against his own scalp and the side of his face. He was pleased when Clark rolled to the side and collapsed with the last of his strength, apparently retaining enough coherency to be considerate enough not to crush him. 

He also wasn't surprised when Clark cuddled close again as soon as they'd both cooled down enough. He smiled -- well, smirked, actually -- and allowed Clark to drape an arm and a leg over him. He continued to soothingly stroke Clark's hair. 

Clark sighed happily as Lex touched him and allowed the cuddle. He wanted to stay like this like... forever. "Ummm," was the only verbal commentary he could muster, his lips nuzzling at Lex's jawline, tongue lapping delicately at the sweat that rolled off his face. "Ummm," he repeated again. Lex was soft and warm and beautiful and everything that Clark wanted. "Love you," he said against Lex's smooth throat. "Always love you." He hummed again contentedly and closed his eyes, ready to drift off into a well-deserved slumber. 

"So, care to explain how you snapped the ropes and chains?" The smooth, nonchalant question asked by the smooth, nonchalant voice instantly caused Clark to tense as his eyes snapped open again. 

"Adrenaline?" Clark offered weakly, hoping that the same explanation that had satisfied him months ago after the Level Three fiasco would once again satisfy his lover. 

Lex snorted. "This is _not_ the plant, Clark. Although methinks I do smell _some_ kind of shit being shoveled. Care to try again?" 

Clark buried his face deeper into Lex's neck. "I really don't think we should be having this conversation, Lex," he said softly, pleadingly. 

"Why? Because we fucked?" Lex asked bluntly. He forced himself not to flinch at his own crudity. There was no way he was going to let Clark weasel his way out of this one. 

Clark flinched at the hard words and drew away from Lex's softly inviting warmth. "No. It's not that. I didn't... do this so that you wouldn't ask me about that. I told you, Lex, I love you." He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I thought you knew better than that." He wanted to cry; he wanted to tell Lex everything but his parents had said he could never tell anyone. 

Lex sighed and he pulled himself up into a sitting position, bunching a few pillows behind his back. Reaching over, he snapped on the bedside lamp, ignoring Clark's wince. "I know you love me. I love you, too. I also recognize that you didn't start this just to get me to leave my curiosity in the dust." Clark began to smile. "However, I refuse to drop the subject this time. If I'm going to be with a lover who has the potential to snap me in two like a twig while fucking my brains out, I think I deserve the right to know _how_ that can happen. And _why_." 

"I'd never hurt you, Lex!" Clark bounced off the bed and started pacing beside it. "I wouldn't hurt you in a million years! That's why I'm always so careful!" He dropped back on the bed and reached out to Lex before aborting the move in midair and putting his hand back in his lap. "I will never be less than careful with you, Lex. You saw that. I mean, I got caught up and I still didn't break you! Please... I just... I can't. They made me promise." He suddenly deflated, his head resting on one of his drawn-up knees. "I can't tell." 

Lex sighed. This was turning into a damnable mess. His insatiable curiosity versus Clark's innate honesty and honor. Clark had made a promise to "they", who were clearly his parents. If Lex pushed and nagged, he would inevitably lose Clark as his lover, his friend, and most possibly from his life forever. Such an idea was intolerable. 

However, if he didn't find out the answer to what he wanted to know sometime in the near future, he would most likely go insane. The problem, here, was getting around Clark's promise not to tell. "Clark?" 

Clark looked up at Lex, his eyes wet with unshed tears. "Yeah?" 

Lex stifled a cringe and instead smiled at his lover. "I realize it would hurt you to break a promise. However, if I can _guess_ accurately, based on what information I already have, then you won't actually have told me, thereby honoring your promise." 

Clark grabbed onto that idea. "Yeah, that's true." He loved that idea. 

Lex smiled at the younger man and reached out to lightly touch Clark's cheek, then let his hand drop. It was immediately caught and clung to by the teenager and he grinned down at their joined hands for a moment, before lifting his gaze once again to Clark's. 

"First guess: I did, actually, hit you with my car that day we first met. Please, don't bother lying, as all the evidence I have accumulated points in that specific direction. So. I hit you with the car and instead of the car breaking _you_ , you broke the _car_." 

A quiet nod from the teenager coupled with a brief tightening of his grip on Lex's hand gave the only acknowledgement that he could. 

Lex smiled and squeezed back. "Thank you. That day in the plant ... you're stronger than you look. Adrenaline my ass, you have some kind of super strength and that's how you hauled us up when we should have actually fallen to very messy deaths." 

Another nod, more obvious than the one before it. 

"I ... the images are vague and fuzzy. I think they're memories. We were in a building. I was holding a gun. Snarling at you. You looked scared. Then I _shot_ you. Several times. And yet, here you are. And you were _not_ wearing a vest. Which means that not only can you survive being smacked with a car at 90 mph, but you can take a few rounds of hot lead as well." 

"They bruised me," he whispered. "All of them... they bruised." 

Lex swallowed hard and he gently brushed his hand down Clark's chest. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "For that, and for anything I said that hurt you." 

Clark caught Lex's hand and covered it in small, fervent kisses. "You made it better, remember? You came by the next day and said that we'd always be friends, that our friendship would be the stuff of legends. The bruises didn't hurt so much after that." 

Grateful, willing to be comforted and extraordinarily pleased that Clark still trusted him, Lex leaned forward and brushed a kiss across his lover's mouth. "Thank you. Now, let me hypothesize for a moment. I've had you checked out, Clark. The agency that adopted you out to Martha and Jonathan Kent disappeared after you -- and only you -- were adopted. I'm thinking my father had something to do with that. Also, you showed up around the time of the meteor shower. From what I've heard, you make it a habit to show up and save the day whenever anything goes wrong." Lex paused and then said, "And sometimes ... sometimes you get physically ill. Or start hurting, at the very least. Then you get weak. And it's the meteor rocks that cause it. I'm right, aren't I?" 

"Yes," Clark said, thrilled that finally he was able to say something _real_ to Lex. "Yes, it's because of the meteor rocks. They make me sick... weak... my skin gets all wrinkly. But once I get away from it I'm fine." 

Lex nodded. "Strangely enough, none of the other Smallville mutations seem to be affected in this manner." He paused, looking hard at his lover. "You're not human, are you, Clark? You're not from this _planet_." 

"No. I'm not." Finally, there it was, out in the open. "I'm not." Since Lex already had most of the puzzle, he felt free to fill in the gaps. "My spaceship came down with the meteors. Mom and Dad found me." 

Lex blinked and stilled. He _had_ guessed, true, but it was a sudden wild idea in his mind that he'd thrown out on a whim... "Alien. You're an alien." 

"Yeah." Clark froze too, suddenly ready to bolt. "I'm sorry, I should go. I--this is why I didn't want to tell you, Lex. I knew this would happen. You'd get freaked." 

"No!" The word burst out before Lex could stop it and he held Clark's hand as tightly as he could. "No. Please don't. I'm not ... I'm not _freaked_ , Clark. I mean, sure, I'm wondering if suddenly my ass is filled with green semen, but--" 

"It's not green," Clark mumbled, gripping Lex's hand tightly in return. Lex winced and subtly tried to pull his hand away. "Oh! Jesus, Lex!" Clark instantly dropped Lex's hand as soon as he felt him pulling. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He grabbed Lex's wrist again, and x-rayed his hand. To Clark's relief, nothing was broken. Just some minor bruising. He turned wide, guilt-stricken eyes on Lex and opened his mouth to say he should leave. 

Lex never gave him the chance. One hand went over Clark's mouth while the other pulled the younger man closer to the bald billionaire. "Clark, calm down. Listen to me. You're emotional right now and nervous and upset and in love and horny and a million other things. It was easy to forget, to be careless just briefly. I'm _fine_ , I'm guessing, since you aren't urging me to go to a hospital. You're not, are you?" Clark shook his head, mouth still covered. Lex grinned. "Good. Do you believe me about what I just said?" 

Clark nodded, and then carefully moved Lex's hand from his mouth. "Yes, I believe you. And you're sure you're not freaked? Because... I was. When Dad told me. It's kinda weird, really... he told me one night, and then the next day... you run into me. Literally." When he looked back up at Lex, there was a smile on his lips. "Maybe it was meant to be?" 

Lex nodded thoughtfully. "Possibly. As for why I'm not freaked, well ... you're still the Clark Kent I met, got to know, and fell in lust and then in love with. The rest is just details. Clark ... I'm more worried _for_ you than _about_ you." 

"For me? I don't get it." He moved in the bed, showing his super speed as he ended up behind Lex, cradling the smaller man to him. 

Lex gasped, clinging to Clark, and then shook his head to re-settle his equilibrium. "God, and super speed, too..." Not bothering to wait for an answer, he simply cuddled into his lover's embrace and said, "Clark, being an alien means you have to keep yourself hidden from people like me. People who are overly curious. Yes, I would like to know everything about you, what you can do, but not at the _expense_ of you. I want to _help_ you, _protect_ you. Not _violate_ you. You do believe that, don't you?" 

"Of course I do, Lex. You'd never hurt me. Never." He carefully hugged Lex to him. "And I won't let anyone hurt you either." 

Lex grinned and pressed a kiss to Clark's shoulder, laughing when the younger man shivered delightfully. "Thank you. But not if it means exposing yourself. I don't want to be the reason you're discovered and possibly hurt or killed or kidnapped and experimented on." 

"That won't happen," Clark said confidently. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Lex. Not if I can save you. I promise I'll be careful, but I won't promise to stand by and let you get hurt. You can't protect me without me protecting you. And not because I have to but because I want to. Because I love you and can't even think about you not being around for me." 

"And the same goes for me." Lex sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to agree to disagree and just do our best to help each other out when needed." 

Clark nearly glowed when Lex echoed his thought. "I can live with that," he said, nuzzling into the back of Lex's neck. "Can you?""I'm going to have to. Because the alternative is to _not_ live with you and _that_ is not an option. But you realize we're going to face some tough times together?" 

"I know. We already have. But we've always come through for each other, Lex. You've always come through for me when I needed you. You always will." 

"Yeah." Lex grinned. "Although, our protective instincts are probably going to be in overdrive when my father finds out." 

"About me or us?" The thought of Lionel Luthor finding out about them wasn't nearly as frightening as it should have been. "Because if I have to, Lex... I'll make sure your dad can't hurt you ever again." 

Lex stiffened and abruptly twisted so that he was straddling Clark's lap, facing his lover. "I _meant_ about _us_ , Clark. Your _other_ secret is known only to you, your parents, and me." He shuddered. "Christ, do you _realize_ what you just _offered_ \--" 

Clark stroked Lex's shoulders. "To make sure your dad never bothers us," is all he said, not quite able to meet Lex's eyes. 

"Clark. _Clark_. You're offering ... a very Luthor outlook to disposing of a nuisance. Which is surprising and ... and disappointing. How can you think...?" 

"Because of Phelan," Clark said simply. "I wanted to kill him, Lex. Because he was hurting my family." Clark sighed. "It's not... I just... nobody is going to hurt you. And whatever it takes... it takes." 

Lex blinked again, then laughed slightly. "I understand, Clark. Really, I do. Just ... please, don't ever consider contemplating something like that again. I've come to expect something better from you." 

Clark blushed. "I thought... I thought you'd like it that I was starting to... you know... think like a Luthor. But you see what I mean, Lex? It's not me any more than it is you." 

Lex grinned. "It's us. What does that make _us_ , Clark?" 

"Happy together?" He guessed. "And I won't think it if you won't." 

Lex laughed outright. "Yeah, I guess we can be. Will be. As soon as you graduate high school and become legal." 

"Who says I'm not already? Legal, I mean? Mom and Dad just picked an age. They said they picked four, which makes me sixteen, but come on... do I look sixteen to you?" 

Lex glanced down, down ... down ... and then back up at his lover's grinning face. "No. You certainly don't. On the other hand, that's just face value. I think you ought to prove it to me, beyond all reasonable doubt." 

Clark couldn't help laughing. "Prove it? That blowjob didn't prove it?" He ran his hands over Lex's arms and legs, wanting to touch. 

"Nope. A blowjob doth not a believer make me, Clark." 

"And the lovemaking that followed?" He nipped Lex's ear. "You're a hard man to convince, Mr. Luthor." 

"I'm hard in so many ways, Mr. Kent," Lex gasped, then searched blindly for Clark's mouth. 

Clark met Lex's mouth with his own, hands directing the blind kiss until they sealed together. He slipped one hand between their bodies, and rubbed against Lex's hard cock. He hummed into the kiss, nipping at Lex's tongue before tearing his mouth away. "You've heard the saying a hard man is good to find, right? I'm beginning to believe it." He sealed his mouth to Lex's throat, sucking and nipping, marking his lover. 

Lex sputtered laughter, shivering as once again desire built hot and heavy and strong within him for this beautiful boy in his bed. "That _is_ good, Clark. That is most _definitely_ a good thing." 

Then he began kissing Clark hungrily, familiarly, in wonderful and devious and distracting ways. 

It was a long time before their conversation resumed. 

The End 


End file.
